This invention relates to a new and distinct perennial St. Augustinegrass cultivar, tested as W-1, that was discovered by the inventor in the State of California. It was identified as a clone superior in quality (density and uniformity) to the surrounding California Common St. Augustinegrass grown on a sod farm in Winchester, Calif. California Common was the only St. Augustinegrass on the farm or in the immediate area. W-1 is a high quality, stoloniferous turf with good winter hardiness for use as a lawn or turf wherever St. Augustinegrass is adapted, with improved winter survival in the northern areas of St. Augustinegrass adaptation with the coldest winters, such as Dallas-Ft. Worth, Tex.